


Daddy's Home

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Series: Moments and Memories [1]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Choking, Countdown, Daddy Kink, Daddy Mark, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm actually just trash now, Maybe OOC, Smut, This is my first post ahhh, dd/lg, dom!Mark, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has had a long day at work, and his babygirl hasn't made it any easier for him. </p>
<p>{{Sorry for  the garbage title and summary, please don't hate me}}</p>
<p>[[Also, thank you to my muse. Soundcloud.com/bourbon_neat ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is my first ever post on here, and I wrote this one in under two hours without editing. Please leave me some comments about what kind of things you might like to see or ways that I can improve. I'm thinking about making this into a series, like a snapshot series almost. Okay, bye now, I'm going to hide in a corner because I'm trash. =^-^=
> 
>  
> 
> **Update: I have a tumblr and reddit under the same name. You can find me and message any ideas or suggestions there as well. Find me there at anepiphanyaway**

The front door slammed open, and seconds later it slammed shut. The man storming into his own home had a look of ferocity written clearly on his face. He threw down his jacket and shouted.

“Where the fuck are you?!”

He growled when he didn’t get a reply, and then began searching his home for the thing that had put him into this mood. He ran a hand through his vibrant red hair and snarled to himself slightly when he realized that the first floor was totally empty. He ascended the stairs, forcing his movements to be calm and slow. 

“Babygirl, you’d better be in that bedroom.” He called out, his voice playing at calm. 

He opened the door to his home office, but didn’t expect to see the object of his desires there. His instincts were correct. The bedroom was where he needed to be, right fucking now. 

His movements were like that of a leopard stalking its prey. Within seconds, he opened the door to his bedroom and his lip curled when he saw his beautiful girlfriend acting as though everything was just hunky dory. She had headphones in and was folding a basket of laundry on the bed, wearing one of Mark’s t-shirts, presumably with nothing else underneath it. If his suspicions were correct, and god were they most of the time, she wasn’t listening to music, nor was she actually as peaceful and calm as her act would display. 

He cleared his throat to gain her attention, and he smirked when she looked up at him. Her eyes showed that glimmer of lust and excitement at the events that were about to take place. She got up and took a stack of t-shirts over to the dresser, displaying herself for Mark. His eyes drank her in thirstily, looking at her absolutely perfect body. That smooth, flawless skin, her perfect hips and ass, and god those legs. He stalked over to her while her back was turned and he flipped her around to face him, gripping the tops of her arms. He removed one hand to rip her earbuds out and to throw her iPod across the room, and then, when she looked up at him in confusion (mock confusion, this he knew), he growled and threw her back into the wall. She gasped as her back hit the wall lightly, he loved to rough her up, but he knew his limits. He walked over to her, each step calculated and deliberate, and touched her face softly. She smiled and leaned into it, and as soon as she did that, Mark’s hand went from her face to around her throat. He just held it there for the moment, just a reminder of who was in charge at the moment. 

“What do you think you’re doing, acting all fucking innocent and coy?” He rumbled, lowering his voice several octaves, to the deep baritone that he saved for occasions like this one. 

“What did I tell you this morning, babygirl?” He asked, moving closer so that his chest met hers and he was looking down into her eyes. 

“I don’t know…” She replied, her eyes unfocused and hazy with arousal.

“C’mon baby, you can do better than that, I know you can. What did Daddy tell you this morning?” He growled, leaning down so he could press his nose underneath her jaw. He inhaled deeply and moaned at the scent of his love. He heard her whimper slightly and he tightened his hand ever so slightly around her throat.

“D-Daddy said he would be very busy at work today.” She stuttered out, her voice cracking from the slight pressure on her throat. 

“And why was Daddy very busy at work today, babygirl?” He asked, his nose trailing down her neck until he reached the base of it.

“B-B-Because, uhnnn...Daddy is taking a vacation with his babygirl next week.” Her voice cracked when Mark slowly trailed the tip of his tongue up her neck and over to her ear, where he whispered to her.

“What did Daddy ask for his babygirl to do today?”

He took her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled as it, causing her to struggle for an answer.

“Mmmm...Daddy told me to behave for him today…”

“And?” He prompted her.

“To not bother Daddy at work unless it was an emergency.”

Mark reached his free hand down and fished his phone out of his pocket, finding the messages that she had sent him throughout the day. He focused on one in particular, blowing the image up to fill the screen and showing her. 

“Is this an emergency?” He asked her, reclaiming the spot on her throat that he was happily nibbling at.

“N-No Daddy, it’s not.” She breathed out, her hands scrabbling at the wall, looking for anything to grip onto. 

“Do you know how fucking hard I’ve been all day?” He snarled into her throat. “I had meetings to sit through, babygirl, I had to sit through those painstakingly long, boring meetings, and all that was going through my mind was this picture of you, fucking wearing one of my dress shirts opened across your chest, your beautiful face full of lust and pleasure and sex, while you touched yourself. All I could think about was you, little girl, do you know what it’s like to be stuck in that fucking position?” He asked, moving to the crook of her neck and burying his face there, inhaling deeply and moaning, before lightly sinking his teeth in.

She moaned loudly and answered his question.

“N-No, Daddy, I don’t.” Her voice was just a whimper now.

“And after that, I had to go back to my space and record a week’s worth of episodes, and god, if my viewers don’t notice the tension, then there’s something wrong with each and every one of them. I had to stop so many fucking times to get a hold of myself, all while my cock throbbed for you the entire time. If I hadn’t planned this vacation out in extreme detail, I would have been home in an instant to sink my cock in that sweet, tight pussy.” Mark’s voice just kept getting deeper and deeper as he growled filthy words out against her throat. 

“Do you know what you’re going to do for me now, babygirl?” He snarled, dragging his teeth up her throat and reaching his free hand under her shirt to grab one of her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh and then pinching her nipple between his fingers.

“W-What, Daddy?” She whined, her breathing ragged now. 

“I’m going to go sit on the bed and you’re going to take your top off and crawl over to me, and then baby, then you’re going to lay across my lap so that Daddy can show his little girl what happens when they disobey Daddy.” He licked up her throat once more and laughed, the sound dark and foreboding, but also something that kept the mood light. She knew that if they went through an entire scene without Mark laughing at something, then something was seriously wrong. 

Mark finally let her go, and walked backwards to the edge of their bed, stripping his shirt off in the process and tossing it into some corner of the room. Her mouth went dry as soon as she saw his body. He’d been spending time at the gym lately, as much as he hated it, but god did it show on his body. He was beginning to form a sculpted six pack and his chest was rock hard now, thanks to his new exercise regime. 

He sat on the bed and put his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, his long, dexterous fingers folding together and his index fingers resting on his lips. 

_______ inhaled deeply and took her shirt off, stretching in the process, causing him to moan lowly. She slowly sank down on her hands and knees, and she heard him laugh once more, a sound of pure enjoyment and delight. 

“Yessss, babygirl, come to Daddy.” He groaned.

She glanced up at him and saw that he was palming himself through his jeans. She began to crawl towards him, swaying her hips more than necessary. 

“Fuuuck. Your fucking ass.” He gasped out, growling as his erection twitched against his jeans. 

The distance between the two was short, so ________ made it to Mark’s feet in under a minute. She sat up on her knees and put her hands on his thighs, expecting for him to push her face into his groin so that she could cater to his erection. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” He murmured, when she made efforts to bury her face into the apex of his pants. “Not so fast, little girl. Daddy’s baby needs to be punished for her bad behavior today before she gets her reward. Now I want you to lay across my lap. It’s not going to be pleasant, baby, but bad little girls need to be punished.” His voice was filled with poorly hidden glee. Mark loved that he had found a woman that was just as freaky in bed as he was, after scaring off plenty of others in the process. 

________ moaned softly and did as he asked, resting slightly uncomfortably across his lap. Immediately, his hands were all over her, gliding across her back and down her legs. The only part of her that he avoided was her ass. 

“Daddy’s going to give his little girl a spanking now, and baby, you’re going to count for me, or else I’m going to have to start at the beginning. We’re going to do ten today, two for each dirty message or picture you sent me today when I was busy.” Mark’s voice had gone from deep and sultry and lustful to soft and caring as soon as his hands were on her. This changed nothing between them at the moment, however. She knew that he was still in charge.

“Okay, Daddy, I promise I’ll be good, I’ll count for you.”

“Good girl. Daddy’s going to start slow for you, baby, okay?” He stroked her hair softly with one hand, the other was busy running over the curve of her ass, squeezing at the soft globes. She nodded quickly and took a deep breath. In the middle of it, however, Mark chose to whip his arm back and administer the first sharp thwack to her ass.

She cried out and then moaned, feeling her pussy throb at the interaction.

“One, Daddy.”

He moaned again, the sound deep and luxurious on _______’s ears. His hand stroked over her ass and the pink mark that he’d left on it, laughing.

“Fuck, babygirl, your ass is going to look so perfect with my handprint.” He groaned, slapping her once more, this time harder.

“Two!”

Thwack!

“Ah! Three!”  
Thwackk!

“Unnngh...Daddy! Four!”

Whap!

“F-Five” She was moaning nearly incoherently at this point, as the smacks continued getting harder and more arousing as they continued.

Mark drew his arm back and let loose, giving her a sharp, hard smack, and groaning as his hand connected.

“S-S-Six….Daddy, please..” She begged, her eyes hazy and her pussy leaking and throbbing. 

“That was a fucking good one wasn’t it babygirl? Oooohh.” He moaned, grabbing onto both of her asscheeks with both of his huge hands. He gripped them and shook slightly just to watch them jiggle under his palms. 

One of his hands trailed down and felt her pussy, cursing and moaning loudly as he realized just how sopping wet she fucking was. 

“You filthy little girl. You fucking love when Daddy slaps your ass, don’t you?”

The only answer he got was a soft moan. 

“You fucking love it, don’t you?” He snarled, one of his hands darting to her hair and wrapping his fist in it as he yanked back. “Fucking answer me.” At that, his other hand slapped her again, and she cried out as her body twitched slightly. 

“Se-Seven...Yes Daddy, I love it. I love it so much. I love feeling your hands on my….AH! Eight...your hands on my ass.” Her body was twitching on it’s own accord now.

“You’ve only got two more, babygirl,” Mark murmured in her ear. “Two more and then you can feel Daddy’s tongue on your pretty little pussy.”

She whimpered at the promise, and then nearly screamed at the hard slap to her backside.

“Nine! Daddy, please!”

“Sweet girl, this one is going to hurt. It’s the last one though, and I know you can handle it. Prepare yourself little girl, Daddy is so ready to get his head between his pretty baby’s legs.” Mark’s words made _________ shudder, and she relaxed as she waited for the final installment of her punishment.  
It came without warning. One second she was taking a breath, and a millisecond after that, Mark used all of his strength to deliver one last smack to her ass. She shrieked out at the sting, but dutifully called out “TEN!”

His dark laugh this time instilled excitement into her as he flipped her onto her back in one smooth, swift movement. He stood and finally took his jeans off. His cock was about to burst out of his briefs and he grabbed his erection with a moan, shucking his underwear off as well. Once he was fully naked, he dove onto the bed in between her legs. Within seconds, his mouth was on her pussy, slurping up all of the wetness that had been gathering with a moan. 

“You’re so FUCKING wet, baby.” He snarled, his tongue plunging into her to taste more of her juices. His moans vibrated against her pussy and she cried out, her hands fisting in the blankets. Once Mark had gotten his fill of her juice, he licked from her hole all the way up to her poor, neglected, throbbing clit and wrapped his lips around it. Her body stiffened and she cried out as he sucked at it gently, his tongue circling it the whole time. When he started to flicker the tip of his tongue against her clit, her back arched up off of the bed.

“Fuck, baby. Arch that fucking back for me, grind that sweet fucking cunt in my face.” He growled at her, reattaching his lips to her clit. He suckled at it for a second and then growled again, causing her to abandon her hold on the blankets and seek solace in gripping his red hair between her fingers as she spasmed. She could feel her orgasm creeping up on her slowly but surely as he chuckled darkly against her, the vibrations delicious against her clit. 

“You like that, don’t you? Like when I fucking growl against your tight little pussy. God, I can’t wait to sink my fucking hard, throbbing cock in you.” He took one last long lick up her pussy and sat up, relishing in her pitiful moans and whines. 

“Shhhh…” He whispered, putting a finger across her lips. “Daddy’s going to take real good care of his baby.”

Mark reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, pouring a little in his hand and slicking his thick cock up with it. She was substantially wet enough, but he always took the extra precaution as to not hurt her. 

Without warning, Mark sank his cock into her tight pussy. 

She shrieked and arched her back immediately, grabbing onto anything that she could. This time it was the pillows.

“Please, please, please, please, please. Daddy, PLEASE.” She moaned, begging him nearly incoherently. This made him laugh, but also turned him on even more if possible, and he thrust his hips, driving his cock all the way into her. He was lucky that his love didn’t mind a little pain with her pleasure, because he pressed against her cervix with every other stroke, making her eyes roll back. She moaned and whined and begged for him, and he noticed that one of her hands was pressed against the bottom of her belly. When he added his hand there too, she moaned.

“I-It feels like you’re all the way up here, fuccckkkk.” She moaned, her eyes unfocused as she gazed up into his deep brown eyes. 

This spurred Mark on even more, making him growl and snarl and moan as he slid that hand down to rub at her little clit and fuck into her. 

She screamed his name over and over and over again. 

“Baby.” He panted, out of breath, and so close to orgasm. “Baby, I’m going to count down from ten and when I get to zero you’re going to fucking cum with me, okay? Okay, babygirl?” 

He waited before she nodded to begin his erotic countdown.

“Ten”

“Nine”

“Fuccckkkk, baby, you’re pulsing around me. Eight”

“Seven”

“S-Six.”

“Five...fuuuck. I’m so fucking close.”

“FOUR.”

“Three.”

“Two.” 

“Shit, babygirl, are you ready to cum for Daddy? Are you gonna cum with me? One.”

“Yeah, baby, that’s it, feel my fucking cock in you, feel it throb in you. Jesus fucking Christ, I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum...fuck! Cum for me, baby, cum for me. CUM right now, babygirl, fucking cum around my cock.” His fingers darted over her clit, providing just the right amount of stimulation for her. 

“Shit, FUCK. ZERO, baby, fucking cum! Ohhhhhhh…..ffuuuuuuuckkkk. Fuck!” 

 

Mark’s thrusts became ragged as he felt her pussy tighten up like a vice around his cock, pushing him directly over the edge as he came deep inside her. She moaned incoherently against him, her hands sliding off of his back slowly as she lost control of her limbs. Once he came down from his high, panting and wiping the sweat off of his brow, He smiled down at her and stroked the side of her face, love and adoration clear in his eyes. He pulled out of her slowly and listened to her moans of protest with a fond smile on his lips. Mark got out of bed just long enough to get a warm washcloth to clean her up with, along with two bottles of water. He returned to her and gently placed the washcloth against her pussy, wiping away the cum and lube that had combined and was dribbling out of her. She moaned breathlessly as Mark helped her sit up to give her a drink. Once she had taken a few sips, he laid her back down and downed the rest of the bottle. He wiped his face on the back of his arm once more and laid down with her, pulling her into his chest, ignoring her soft moan of protest. 

“I love you, baby.” He whispered, “You did so good for me, I’m so proud of you. You deserve this. We’re going to rest here for a while, and then I’m going to run us a nice, hot bath, and after that, I’ll lotion and massage your entire body and if you’re up to it, you can even pick a movie for us to snuggle up to.”

He grinned as her face lit up when she heard that.

“I love you, Mark.”

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
